The Dark Royal Family of Gotham
by ShadowKnight2129
Summary: The Cullen's left Forks after Bella's 18th. Betrayed by Jacob and her father; Bella had no choice but to ran. While on the run and hiding from the ones that hurt her, she would embark on a new adventure when two people came into her life. They would show Bella the dark side of life; help her embrace the darkness that was inside of her, screaming to come out and play. B/H/J pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight/Suicide Squad crossover. DC comic's world will be included. Other characters will be used for both worlds. All characters will be very OOC from both worlds.**

 **Pairings: Bella Swan/Harley Quinn/The Joker.**

 **Summary: AU New Moon. The Cullen's left Forks after Bella's 18th and never returned. Betrayed by Jacob and her father; Charlie, Bella had no choice but to ran. While on the run and hiding from the ones that hurt her, she would embark on a new adventure when two people came into her life. They would show Bella the dark side of life; help her embrace the darkness that was inside of her, screaming to come out and play and to claim Bella for themselves.**

 **A/N: This story is rated M for language, mature content, violence, dark themes and situations and other themes and situations in the future. Warning; attempted rape. Have no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **I would like to personally thank Felicia2235 for the inspiration to write this story. Go read her story it is really good.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own any rights or anything related to Twilight, Suicide squad and DC comic or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter one:

Eighteen year old Bella was currently driving down an open road getting as far as possible away from Forks. She had recently graduated from High school, and had been looking forward to going to college in the fall, but that all changed. Bella sighed loudly in the quiet car as she drove. This whole year had been tough on Bella and it all bloody started when Edward fucking Cullen broke up with her in the woods after Jasper tried to attack when she got a paper cut at her disaster of a birthday party. Edward basically ripped her heart out and stomped on it with his cruel, vile words. That he didn't love her, that she was just a play thing for him and his family. He just walked away from her after saying it would like he never existed. Yeah right. For months after they had left she had been a zombie. It was like all her life had sucked out of her, she was barely living. Bella had been able to break out of that state due to the friendship with Jacob Black.

Jacob had become her sun, her light in the darkness that covered her heart and soul, but sadly that didn't last long. They had only been hanging out for a few weeks when Jacob changed and told Bella that they could no longer be friends and that it wasn't safe her to be around him. So once again Bella suffered another heart break but this time she was a lot stronger and was able take the disappointment. Anyway Bella had other things to deal with, working out what was going on with her. Bella had started to notice that things about herself had started to change. It had started with her hearing; it had improved to the point that she now could hear whispered conversations that were happening in other room or even down the end of a hallway. Her eye sight was sharper and clearer, could even see in the dark as if she had a light on. Her sense of smell was stronger to the point that she worked out the Jacob and the boys down at La Push were Werewolves, because seriously why else would they smell like wet dog. So gross. But they weren't the only changes she had discovered; she now was stronger and faster. Hell, she was no longer clumsy; she could walk without tripping up on air. Bella had lost some fat but gained muscle and curves in all the right places, she even had abs now. She could also heal faster, she found this out when she was out in the woods one day and tripped over a log and scraped her palm badly when she braced her fall. She watched her skin repair and healed itself within seconds.

When Bella watched this she almost fainted at the sight. Bella couldn't explain the changes her body was going through. She had no one to talk to about this, it was like she was gaining vampire like abilities, but how was that possible? It took Bella sometime to realize that it seemed that Edward didn't suck all venom out from the bite she received from James. That somehow the venom that was left in her bloodstream altered and changed her DNA that made her body go through the changes that it did.

With everything that her body went through it had all brought a gift to the surface. A gift that scared the hell out her when it first showed up. But after some time she worked out that her gift or power was a shield, two shields in fact. When she started practicing them she was able to work out which one did what. The first shield was wrapped around and protected her mind; it did explain why Edward couldn't read her mind. The second shield was wrapped around her body which probably meant that this one was most likely a physical shield while her first one was mental. Over time with some a lot of practice she was able to project both her shields. Both the shields had a different colour so when Bella wanted to project one of them she was to know when which one by the colour. Her mental shield was a pale gold, while her physical was a pale purple. Due to she was practicing her shields on her own she didn't how strong her shields were, she was able to the physical shield hold around her for long periods of time without it draining her like it did when she first started practicing with it. She was able to manipulate the shield to the point she was able to crush logs and rocks to dust with just squeezing her shield around them, but that wasn't the only thing she could do, she was able to project her shield so that it was inch off her body to create a full body cloak that would protect her body from any attack, but she couldn't have it up for long as it was harder to control but hopefully in time she will be able to. Bella knew with all these changes she was no longer fully human nor was she a true vampire she was something else, she just didn't know what. At least she didn't sparkle in the sun. Seriously what type of vampire sparkles in the sun?

Jacob came around a few weeks later apologizing for the way he spoke to her and that he didn't want to lose her. Bella could see that he wasn't happy about something but she could tell that he was sorry. Bella told Jake that she knew that he was a wolf that it wasn't hard to work out after she remembered that legends that he had shared with her the year before. Bella didn't mention the changes that she had been through but Jacob knew and could see that Bella had changed over time but didn't say anything to her. They started hanging out with each other again but it wasn't the same, Jacob filled Bella in and told her that the wolves had been busy hunting down that was in the area but they keep getting passed the pack so they haven't been able to catch her. There had been a second one in the area as well but they were able to chase them off and they hadn't returned yet. Jake described what the vampire looked like to Bella. Bella knew who this vampire was; Victoria. The red haired vampire had returned for her.

Bella told Jake and the rest of the pack about Victoria and that she knew what the vampire was after; her. Sam the leader of the pack put Bella under the protection of the pack, Bella objected several times but she wasn't heard so the wolves won and Bella wasn't happy with arrangement but she there was nothing she could do without exposing her gift, which she didn't want. Bella continued on with her life but with being constantly being watched and followed she didn't have much freedom that she would have liked. She wasn't even able to go out into the woods to practice. It was slowly started to drive insane with it all especially with Jacob being so damn clingy, always around her, always in her face never giving her a moment to breathe.

He had become just as bad as Edward, actually at times Bella believed that Jake was worse than Edward at times, he was always texting her to see where she was, made it to class ok, or home. If Bella didn't text back immediately he would ring her until she answered the phone. He was acting like a possessive boyfriend than her friend, that is all Bella saw Jacob as; a friend. What actually surprised Bella was the fact that her father; Charlie seemed to be happy with this arrangement. He was actually happy that Jake was always around hovering around her. It seemed to Bella that her father thought that she and Jake were dating even after she had told Charlie repeatedly that they weren't. Charlie would just walk away with a smirk on his lips. Bella didn't like the way he smirked at her when he walked away it was like he was hiding something from her.

As the months went by the wolf protection detail continued as it seemed that Victoria was lying low and had yet to make a move against her. Bella was getting frustrated as she had no freedom to do what she wanted to do. She didn't know how much more she could take before she snapped. Bella had just graduated from High school and was happy to be on break so she could plan what to do for the future. Bella was hanging out at home on a Saturday morning, Charlie had already left for the day and it was the first time that Bella was alone and was looking forward to having some time to herself. But sadly, that didn't last long when Jacob arrived, he came bursting through the door yelling at her asking why she hadn't contacted him to let him know that she was alone, that he had to hear it from Billy, that she should take this seriously, that her life was in danger, anything could have happened to her. Then he started yelling at her that she was his and no one else. That only he can have her, Bella knew right then that Jacob had lost his mind. Bella tried to calm him down and tried to reason with him that nothing was going to happen to her, but that only made him snap.

Jacob closed the distance between them and lunged at her and attacked her lips with his. He forced her mouth open with lips and teeth and shoved his hot tongue down her throat. He pushed Bella up against the wall trapping her with his body. Bella didn't know what to do as her whole body had shut down. Bella could hear the deep growling from deep inside his chest.

"You are mine." He growled darkly when he removed his lips.

Bella stood there frozen from the sudden attack she wasn't even able to pull out her shield to protect her. She had no idea what was wrong with Jacob she would never had thought that he would do this to her. She had made it clear from the beginning that she only saw him as a friend and nothing more. Apparently he really didn't like that answer. Jacob reclaimed her lips as he put his hands on her shirt so he could undo the buttons but instead he ended up ripping the shirt open. Buttons scattered everywhere. Anger coursed through Bella instead of fear she focused on her physical shield and pushed in out her and flung Jacob across the room. Bella watched as he hit the wall and slide down it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you touch me like that?" Bella yelled at him.

Jacob looked up from the ground and snarled, he didn't even look human. His eyes were pitch black with anger, lust. His lips pulled back showing his teeth, his canines had grown, saliva dripping down his chin, right now he looked more animal than human.

"How did you do that?" He snarled at her as he stood up, glaring at her but made no movement towards her, "you are mine and it is my right to have you."

"I belong to no one." Bella replied ignoring his first question she really didn't want to tell him about her powers.

"No, you are wrong, you belong to me and I will make you see that." Jacob told her,

Bella looked at Jacob and no longer see her friend all she could see was someone else. Bella watched as he decided to make his way over to her. She remembered what she did to the logs and the rocks in the woods. Was it possible that she could use her shield the same way on Jacob and break his legs before he got any closer. Bella moved and manipulated her shield and wrapped it around both of Jacobs's legs and squeezed her shield to the point that Bella heard the bones crack and then snap into tiny pieces. Jacob roared out in pain as he fell to the ground as his legs were unable to hold his weight.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Jacob snarled out in pain as he lay on the floor unable to move his legs.

"I don't think you deserve the answer to that." Bella replied glaring at now ex friend on the floor,

"I'm going to make you paid for this." Jacob snarled at her.

"I don't think you will. In fact you will never touch me again." Bella told him as she moved her shield and wrapped it around his arms and processed to do same like she did to his legs.

Jacob cried out in pain as the bones in his arms were broken.

"You were promised to me." Jacob growled out in pain.

"Who the fuck said I was promised to you?" Bella asked in anger as she wrapped her arms around her chest trying to keep her shirt closed.

"My father and…Charlie." Jacob said

"What do you mean that Charlie promised?" Bella gasped out in shocked.

"Charlie told me and my dad that you were mine and he gave me his blessing to date you than to marry you." Jacob explained to her from the ground.

"No, you're lying. Charlie would never do that me without talking to me first." Bella said trying to make sense of Jacob was telling her. There was no way Charlie would agree to do anything like this.

"He said he was happy for us to be together. That I was the right man for you, that I could help you forget about that filthy blood sucker. You are mine Bella and soon you will see things my way. Hell, Charlie knew that I planning to come here today and what I had planned to do." Jacob told her.

"You mean to tell me that Charlie knew that you were planning to rape me." Bella said in shock, disgusted by the idea that her father agreeing to this. Forcing his daughter to marry someone she didn't want to.

"It wasn't going to be rape since you already belong to me."

Bella had enough listening to his ramble that he had every right to force himself on her. It made her sick that her father had agreed to this and encouraged Jacob to basically rape his only daughter.

Bella walked over to the boy she bend down and left his head up with her hands, "Let's get something clear, I do not belong to you nor to anyone else. If I were to belong to someone it will be of my own choosing. No one can force me to be with someone I don't want to be with not even my own father." Bella spat out in anger then punched him in the face; the sound of his nose breaking brought a smile to her lips.

Bella had been surprised that she was able break his nose and that she didn't do any damage to her hand, hell her hand didn't even hurt. Mm, maybe she was a lot stronger than she thought. Even stronger than the wolves and they were meant to be strong enough to be able to destroy vampires.

She proceed to punch him over and over again, enjoying the sound of the bones in face breaking with each hit she gave him. Bella released all her anger on Jacob; wanting to make him suffer. She could hear Jacob groan and grunt in pain as she continued. She stood up and then started to kick him around his chest. It felt good and she had no idea why she was enjoying see him in pain but he did deserve it. Bella stopped when Jacob blacked out from the pain that he was in. Bella knew he was still alive as she could hear his shallow breathing. She smirked down at him still not understanding what came over and why she had enjoyed it so much.

Bella stood there looking down at the bloody, broken mangled body of her former friend. She knew that he would start to heal soon. Bella knew she had to get out Forks immediately because there was a chance that this could happen again especially since she knows that her father was in on this and approved of it. There was a high chance that Charlie and probably the pack would try and force Bella to marry Jacob against her will. She had leave and she had to do it now. Bella ran up to her room in a flash, and started to pack. She went around her room grabbing everything she needed and packed them quickly in her bags. She only had a few hours to get as far as possible away from Forks. Bella dashed down the stairs, passed Jacob who was still out cold the floor and went to the kitchen. She grabbed some food and packed into her bag and grabbed some money for the food jar, shit money. What was she going to do about money she didn't have a lot in her bank account and it was nowhere near enough to live off while on the run without working? So, where would she get the money from? Bella decided to stop by the Cullen house, she knew that they had money and wouldn't be surprised if they had hide money around the house. She knows that stealing is wrong but to hell with it, they owed her for the shit they put her through.

Bella walked out of the house probably for the last time and headed to her truck. She realized that she would have to get rid of her truck as soon as she could. Due to her father being a cop he would use her truck details to try and locate her. Bella loaded her truck and took off towards the Cullen house. She didn't have long probably only a few hours before the wolves and her father will try and find her.

Bella arrived at the Cullen house, when she looked up at the house she felt nothing. She no longer had any feelings for the family she once loved. Bella walked up to the door, she used her shield and broke the door knob so that she could get in. She walked inside and noticed that everything was covered up in sheets and looked like that they left in hurry. Bella took a deep breath and could taste and smell the stale air. Bella grimaced before dashing upstairs to start her search. Bella walked out of the house in under five minutes carrying a bag full of money. Bella was able to find few hundred thousand dollars in her search. It was a hell of a lot money more than enough to live off for some time. Bella knew that she shouldn't be taking a huge amount money or any at all but she really didn't give a fuck anymore.

Bella jumped into her truck and drove away from the house for the last time hoping she would never see the house or them again. Bella no longer cared about any of them and she was fine with that. They had hurt her, just like Jacob and now even her own father had hurt her. What Charlie had done was unforgivable and she doubted that she would ever forgive him. Bella realized that she could no longer trust people like she used to. it seemed that the people she cared and trusted the most have all betrayed and hurt her the most and in all different ways. She was better on her own; the only person she trusted was herself.

Bella arrived in Seattle some time later, she couldn't stay long in the city, she was unsure about how much time she had before the pack and her father tried to find her. Bella drove around the city trying to find a car yard that sold cheap cars. She was able to find one on the other side of Seattle just outside the city. She drove her truck in and parked up. Bella got out the truck and walked around, they didn't have much but she was able to find something that would do for a while.

"Hello miss, can I help you with something." The sales man said as he walked up to Bella.

"Yeah, hi, I would like to get that Nissan there." Bella said as she pointed to the black Nissan Almera.

"Of course, let's head inside and get you sorted." He replied.

"Awesome, thank you." Bella said as she followed the man inside the small building.

It didn't take long for Bella to pay for the car and sign the paper work. Bella handed over the keys to her truck as she didn't need it any longer and the sales man was happy to take it off her hands. Bella thanked the man and headed to old truck and grabbed the rest of bags and loaded them into her new car and drove out of the car yard. Bella quickly stopped off at the gas station that was down the road from the car yard. She filled her car up with gas so it had a full tank for the long drive. She grabbed some extra food and drink. She paid for all the items and the gas before she drove away.

As the sun started to set as she drove further away. She had no idea where she was going; she couldn't go to her mother's as that will be the first place Charlie would go to look for her. Tears leaked from her eyes as she drove in silence getting further away from Forks and her past. She had no idea what the future would bring her as long as she never anyone from her past again.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the country a man with green hair was lying naked on his bed in his apartment as the sun started to go down. He was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath after a round of hot sex. His companion that was lying next to him on her stomach was also breathing heavily. Her naked back wet with sweat, her blonde hair sticking to her neck and back. Both of them had to get up soon and get ready for the evening. As he sat up he noticed that there was something different about tonight. He could feel it in the air.

Something was coming, something new and exciting.

Something with a touch of darkness that wanted to break free.

Something that will change the city.

Something that will change his life and his Queen's forever.

Something they had been searching for but had almost given up hope trying to find it.

Something that would complete them.

"Life is about to get interesting soon." He thought to himself as he started to laugh loudly in the darkening room.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review, feedback or any ideas are welcomed but please no story hating or flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews for the first chapter. I would like to thank the reviewer asking if this was set before, after or during the Suicide Squad movie. I actually can't believe I forgot to add that in on the summary on the first chapter. Anyway the timeline for this story is set after the movie. I have only seen the movie once and probably have forgotten a few details from the movie.**

 **A/N: This story is rated M for language, mature content, violence, dark themes and situations and other themes and situations in the future.**

 **Have no beta so all mistakes are all mine. English isn't my strong point.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own any rights or anything related to Twilight, Suicide squad and DC comic or the characters. Twilight/Suicide Squad crossover. DC comic's world will be included. Other characters will be used for both worlds. All characters will be very OOC from both worlds.**

 **Pairings: Bella Swan/Harley Quinn/The Joker. Future pairings of other characters TBC**

* * *

Chapter two

It was a cloudy afternoon when Bella pulled into the car park of a cheap motel outside some town that she didn't know the name of. She had decided to rent a room for a couple of days. She was tired of driving and needed a break even if it was for a few days. Bella had been on the road for the last month traveling from town to town, from state to state. She kept her head down and only stayed a few days in the different towns before moving on. She didn't know if Charlie or Jacob were looking for her as she had turned her phone off when she had left Forks and as yet to turn it back on. She was slightly afraid to check her messages; she knew that her father had probably yelled at her demanding her to come back. Jacob saying that she belonged to him and that he would find her no matter how long it took. She wouldn't be surprised if her mother had called. She should probably check in with her mother at some point.

Bella parked her car and grabbed her bags from her car and went to her room. She locked the door behind her and dropped her bags on the queen sized bed that was in the middle of the room. It was a nice enough and it would do for the next few days. Bella sat down on the bed and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She had no plan, but she knew that she couldn't keep doing this. It was starting to get to her, but she had to continue, there was no way of knowing if she was being followed yet so for now she had to continue doing what she was doing. At least she had plenty of money to live off for quite some time. Before she did anything else she needed to have a shower and to change her clothes. She had spent the last few days driving and she really needed a shower and a set fresh of clothes.

Bella dug through her bag and grabbed a change of clothes and bag of toiletries. She went to the bathroom; she stripped her clothes off and jumped into the shower. She was in heaven as the water ran down her body. She cleaned and shaved herself before jumping out. She got dressed in her clean clothes after she dried herself off and walked back into the main room. She threw her dirty clothes by the bed so she could get them washed with her other clothes.

Bella chuckled to herself when she heard stomach growl, now was a pretty good time go and have something to eat. Bella had seen a diner that was around the corner from the motel. She put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack and put it on before heading out. She had sure that she locked the door behind her. She threw her shield up so that it was always protecting her body. After what Jacob did to her she want to make sure that she was always protected and that she never had experience that again. Also it would stop anyone from trying to steal from her.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the diner; she walked inside and quickly found a table that was away from the other customers. Bella was lucky that the diner wasn't busy there was only a few customers there. Bella took off her bag and placed it next her as she sat down.

"Hey sweetie, what can I get you to drink?" The waitress said as she placed a menu next to Bella.

"I'll have coke thanks." Bella answered looking at the middle aged woman.

"Coming right up." the lady said as she wrote it down on a pad then walked away

Bella picked up the menu and looked over it to see what she wanted to eat. She saw that they pretty much offered the same food that most diners do. She quickly picked something as she wasn't sure what she was in the mood for.

The waitress came back and placed a glass of coke on the table next to her, "here you go sweetie, are you ready to order?"

"Thank you and yeah I am ready. I would like the grilled cheese sandwich with the tomato soup please."

The waitress wrote it down on her pad, "Anything else with that?"

"Nah, that's all for now. Thanks"

"Ok, I'll bring that to you when it is ready."

"Thanks" Bella said as woman smiled before turning around and headed to the kitchen to place her order.

Bella looked around the diner and seemed that no one had noticed her when she entered. Everyone was busy doing their own thing, not caring who was around them or what they were doing. She glanced outside the window that was next to her, she saw that it was still cloudy and that it could rain later this evening. The road was quiet, hardly any cars drove pass. It was a few hours before the sun set, before people started heading home for the evening from work or school. Bella sighed as she turned her eyes away from the window, she mentally kicked herself forgetting to grab something to read but oh well she would make sure she packed a book in her backpack next time. She looked back at the people that were in the diner, watching them, observing them. She wasn't trying to creepy or anything it was just one way for her to study peoples body language, facial expressions, emotions that cross their faces. It is one way that helps determine if they are a danger to her, lying to her and many other things. She kicked herself for not noticing the signs with the Cullen's, Jacob and her father.

"Here you go." The waitress said as she placed her order on the table in front of her.

"Thank you." Bella said looking down at her food. She had a bowl of hot tomato soup and plate that had the grilled cheese sandwiches on. Her stomach growled loudly with hunger they looked so good and yummy.

"Call if wanted anything else." The waitress said

"I will thank you." Bella replied to the waitress who smiled at before walking away to help another customer.

Bella took a sip of her coke before digging into her food.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in Forks.**

Jacob angrily paced around the living room of his dads house. The floor boards creaked under protest as he stomped around. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair off to the side as he watched his son pace the lounge. His son had been furious and uncontrollable for the last month ever since Bella disappeared. Billy didn't know what to about his son; he was at his at wit ends. The pack and the elders were trying to come up with ideas for a way to control him, it has been the Alpha command by Sam that has kept Jacob here and to keep him from taking off to go try and find Bella.

When Jacob first changed into wolf he was worried that he might not imprint as it was very rare for the wolf to find their mate, so that was why when he noticed that Jacob had taken an interest in Bella Swan he was happy for his son. He had found someone that he loved and wanted to spend his life with. It helped that Bella knew the tribes secrets. With Jacob planning to marry Bella it would bring fresh blood in the tribe with the children that she and Jacob would have; strengthening future wolves. But with Bella gone and his son's behaviour it might be better if Jacob actually imprinted on some other girl that way he can take his mind off Bella and for him to focus on his duty and responsibility to the pack and tribe.

Jacob fumed as he continued to pace the living room. A month; a whole fucking month since that bitch disappeared without a trace.

His wolf was pissed, always stirring, wanting to be released. It wanted to go out and hunt her down and take what belongs to him, to claim her. The wolf knew that Bella wasn't his imprint but she was damn close to it though; probably the closest thing that he would get to an imprint. While he paced he thought of ways to find Bella, he was also thinking about how the way Bella broke his bones in both his arms and legs without even touching him.

Jacob knew that Bella had changed; he had noticed it more after he shifted. Her body had change in places; it looked like she gained muscle in different parts of her body. But it wasn't that it was also the way she smelt. Her scent had change significantly, she no longer smelt fully human. It smelt different, something he couldn't put his finger on. The rest of pack had noticed it but they couldn't make sense of it either. They knew that she didn't smell like a vampire since they knew all knew what a vampire smelt like. None of them had any answers. The idea of Bella being a shifter of some type had been thrown around as it could explain the sudden changes. But they wouldn't know more until they bring Bella back.

It had taken him a few days, almost a whole week to heal from the injuries he had received. He was desperate for answers on how she was able to throw him in the wall on the other side of the room and to break bones in his body without touching him, not only that but apparently she was somehow stronger than him, she was able to punch and break the bones in face without causing injuries to herself. Nothing was meant to be stronger than the wolves; they were born to be strong and fast enough to destroy cold ones. He was Jacob Black born from the main line of the wolves, the true Alpha but yet he was beaten to a pulp by a girl, and that seriously bruised this ego. He had never seen anything like it before, even the pack was stumped.

Speaking of the pack, the pack itself was having some issues. It seemed that Leah Clearwater had shifted into a wolf and become the first ever female wolf shifter. How was it possible all the stories had said that only males had the gift to shift? So how was it possible that she was able to shift? It was wrong that the pack had a female in it. Females were meant to stay home and care for the families and nothing more. The boys weren't happy with her being there so most of the time they ignored her to the point that was she shunned from the pack. It didn't help that Leah approved and supported what Bella had done to him when she had saw it through the pack mind after he was able to shift again. Leah had told them that she would have done the same if she was ever in the situation, that Jacob had no right to do what he did to Bella. That Bella didn't belong to him and that he was a sick fuck. What did the bitch know; she was in no position to tell him anything? Hell, she wasn't even meant to be a wolf. He did have the support of his pack brothers and that was the important thing. Mm, maybe he should speak to Sam about putting Leah in her place, about teaching her a lesson and what her position is to the pack.

Some of the boys would have fun with her. Make her the pack's bitch. His wolf growled happily of thought of putting her in her right place. Dominating her; making her a toy for the boys to play with.

Yes, yes such a good idea; a sex slave for the pack.

Jacob was brought out his thoughts when he heard the front door open and then close. Jacob turned around and saw Charlie walk in still wearing his cop uniform.

"Hi Charlie, how are you?" Billy asked when Charlie entered the room.

"I'm doing fine thanks." Charlie answered him.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Billy asked

"If it's no trouble." Charlie replied

"It's no trouble at all. You are always welcomed here and you know that." Billy smiled at his long-time friend, "How was work?"

"Quiet, like always." Charlie sighed as she flopped on the couch.

"Have you been able to locate her?" Jacob asked still standing in the middle of the lounge.

Charlie sighed, "Nothing so far. I haven't been able find anything that would tell us where she was. Only thing I was able to find was that she had been in Seattle where she traded in her truck and brought herself another car. I have the records of the sale and the details for the car. I haven't entered the details into the police system as there is a high chance that she probably got rid of it and got another car. There is no telling which way she had headed."

"Why haven't you filed a missing persons report?" Jacob asked looking at Charlie.

"Too risky. It might draw attention to you and I. also she isn't actually missing just in hiding." Charlie explained. He was tempted to file a missing persons report but then the truth might come out and put the heat on both him and Jacob and he couldn't allow that he had to do whatever he could to protect Jacob from the law.

Jacob nodded knowing that Charlie was right even if he didn't like it. "What about her mother, do know if she has spoken to Bella?"

"I spoke briefly with Renee yesterday, she hasn't heard from Bella yet but she was sure that Bella was fine, and she probably just wanted to get away for a while before she decided to head to college. She did say that she would contact me as soon as she heard from Bella." Charlie answered

"So Renee doesn't know the real reason why Bella took off?"

"Are you nuts? There was no way in hell I was going to tell her, she would be pissed and more likely would kill me. It's best that she stays in the dark about all this. Hopefully Bella will be in touch with her mother soon that might lead us to where she is hiding." Charlie told Jacob.

Jacob growled loudly "Not good enough. She's been for too long. We need to find her and drag her back to where she belongs; with me."

"And we will find her Jake, but it might take some time though. I know she belongs here with you. You are the prefect man for her and that you will always take care of her, it is one of the main reasons that I support the two of you being together."

"Thank you for your support Charlie, it does mean a lot to me." Jacob said as he smiled at Charlie.

"You're welcome son." Charlie replied to his future son in law

"So, what do we do now?" Billy asked

"I'll keep looking at work discreetly. Hopefully something will pop up soon that would tell us where she is." Charlie told them both.

"If we can't get any leads in the next few weeks, I'm going go there and hunt her down herself." Jacob growled he couldn't wait any longer.

Charlie sighed he knew that Jacob was getting desperate to leave and hunt Bella down, he knew it wouldn't be long till Jacob left. "I know you want to leave but wait a few more weeks, something is bound to turn up sooner or later."

Jacob growled, "Alright just a few more weeks, if nothing turns up soon, I'm going to out there and look for her. I have to have back."

"And you will have her back, I promise."

* * *

 **In Gotham;**

The Joker was sitting in the V.I.P area of his club, keeping a close eye on his Queen; Harley Quinn who was at the bar mixing them both a drink. It was a bit early for the club to open its doors for the night. The two of them just wanted to have a quiet drink together before the club got busy with customers and clients. He had a few meetings set for tonight; important ones and he didn't know how long they might take.

It didn't help that things had been busy lately; trying to keep his empire in his control. He has some enemies that are trying to kill him and take his empire away from him. The Batman was also making things difficult it seemed he was more determined in catch Harley and have her locked up and away from him. the Joker was going to do everything in his power to make that never happened and that she was always by his side and to make the Bat pay and to have his head on a silver platter.

But for how he had more pressing concerns.

There have been whispers lately; ones had reached the Joker, when one of his men had relayed it to him. Apparently the whispers are saying that there was a villain in town; a villain that wanted to dethrone the Joker and take control of his empire. The problem with whispers is that they lack real information, that they might not be true. No name was given; no confirm details that this person was after his empire. It seemed that whoever it might be were working in the shadows, not drawing attention to themselves and their operation. The Joker didn't like that; he didn't like knowing who this new threat might be.

He had order his men to keep a closer eye on things and to have an ear close to the ground and to report everything and anything that could be useful. He wanted an identity of this person and what they wanted.

"Puddin," Harley purred as slipped into the seat next to the Joker and passed him his drink.

The Joker kissed Harley on the lips, "thanks." He said before taking a gulp of his drink.

"What has you deep in thought?" Harley asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Just thinking." The Joker grumbled

Harley chuckled at him, "I noticed that, Puddin that is why I asked what you were thinking?"

"This new threat that has come to city. I know we don't have much proof and nor a lot of information. I don't like that there is this unknown person working in the shadows moving around the city quietly not drawing attention to themselves. I hate it that we could be in danger. I fucking don't like that we are facing the unknown."

"I know that you worried. I am worried as well."

"Of course I am fucking worried. There are too many people wanting us dead as it is. There are too many people wanting to take you away from me."

"No one is going to take me away from you." Harley reassured him

"You don't know that for sure." The Joker growled looking at her.

"Then I will make sure that I am always armed and always stay close to you at all times." Harley told her lover.

The Joker hummed at her, "I might have to hire more guards to keep an eye on you."

Harley harrumphed at him, "I can look after myself you know."

"I know you can look after yourself. I just want you to have a bit protection. I just don't want to lose you." The Joker told her

"I know Puddin, I know." Harley replied wrapping her arms around him and laid her head on her shoulder.

The Joker wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. They sat there embraced in each other's arms. Both of them knew that something was missing from their family. That there was another person out there that would complete them. Both hoped that they would come into their life soon. They hoped to have their family completed soon.

* * *

Bella woke up the following morning in the motel room. The night before had been pleasant for her, her meal was good and she enjoyed it. After she had finished she had order a slice of peach pie with ice cream for dessert. She had asked the waitress whose name was Mandy if there happened to be a Walmart close by. Mandy had told her that there was one on the other side of town and gave her the directions. Bella had thanked her; she paid for the meal and left her a tip for Mandy. Bella watched T.V when she arrived back her room until she fell asleep.

Bella got out of bed and got dress before packing up her things from the day and headed out. Bella loaded all her dirty washing in her car. She was hoping that she could find a laundromat in order to clean her clothes. Bella stopped by a deli and picked herself up something for breakfast. She ate her sandwich as she drove herself to Walmart.

Bella arrived at the Walmart and went inside. She had list of the things that she needed so she didn't have to stay long. Bella headed to the clothing section and grabbed some new jeans, tops, jackets and a few other things. She made her way over to the food section and brought food and drink that she needed for the drive. She grabbed a few books so she had new reading material; she even grabbed a couple of disposable phones just in case. Bella knew that she should contact her mom to let her know that she was ok and she was safe.

Bella took her items to the check out and paid for them. She had asked the checkout clerk if there was a laundromat close by and how to get there. After she received directions she loaded up her car and headed to the laundromat. Bella found the laundromat and parked her car right outside the building. She was there for a few hours as she used the coin operated washing machines to wash her clothes. She read one of the new books that she brought while she waited. Not only did she read but she started to form a plan for the future. She had a rough idea what she wanted and needed to do. She knew that she couldn't keep living the way she was. Always on the road; living out of her car. This wasn't right for her to live this way. She shouldn't have to be running and hiding in fear. She should be able to live. Live a life that she wanted. Bella knew what she needed to do but she had no clue how or where to go to make it happen. She needed new identification, a new name were she can start over without fear.

Does she go to the police for help? Nah, she didn't think that was a good idea. It might alert Charlie.

Find a lawyer that could help? She didn't think they would help her by breaking the law.

Find someone in the criminal world that could have the connections that could help her? Now that has some possibilities.

Bella didn't know where she should look; she just knew that she needed to find someone that could help her. Hopefully an answer will come to her soon, she just wanted somewhere she could have a life.

Bella folded up her clothes once they were dried and put them in her bags and loaded them back in her car. She picked up some dinner for herself on the way back to the motel. She only had one more night in this town before she was back on the road. Bella made the decision to call her mother in the next few days to tell her know that she was fine and safe. Until she could find someone that would her with getting a new identity she would follow the open road. She hoped that she would find somewhere where she could be safe. Somewhere where she could start over and have a life. A place she could call home.

* * *

 _How did one lousy human disappear?_

 _How is it possible that no one can find her?_

 _How did this human cause all my plans to go up in smoke?_

 _What made her go on the run? What caused her to vanish?_

 _How am I going to find her?_

 _What the fuck am I going to do now?_

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think? Please no story hating or flames.**

 **I do realize that all the characters are very OOC in this story, I wanted to show different sides of them for now. I know that this chapter was all over the place, with all the jumping from one person to another and probably seemed very rushed. I wanted to give a little insight to what the other characters of this story where doing since Bella has been on the run for a month. it wont be much longer until Bella meets the King and Queen of Gotham.**

 **I would love to know what you think about these questions. I am opened to any ideas and suggestions.**

 **What's going to happen to Leah?**

 **What should happen with Jacob?**

 **Who is the new unknown villain that is in Gotham?**

 **What should be Bella's new name?**

 **What should Bella tell her mother?**

 **How will Bella meet the King and Queen of Gotham?**

 **Who is the other person that is pissed off with Bella disappearing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the late update, my life got pretty busy and it didn't help that I lost all my notes and drafts for this story and had to start over again. But anyway, thank you all for the reviews and to everyone that is following/favourite this story it means a lot to me. Anyway here is a new chapter for you all. Also thank you to those who shared their ideas to the questions I left at the bottom of chapter 2. They were all interesting and I may be able to work with in future.**

 **A/N: This story is rated M for language, mature content, violence, dark themes and situations and other themes and situations in the future.**

 **Have no beta so all mistakes are all mine. English isn't my strong point.**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own any rights or anything related to Twilight, Suicide squad and DC comic or the characters. Twilight/Suicide Squad crossover. DC comic's world will be included. Other characters will be used for both worlds. All characters will be very OOC from both worlds.**

 **Pairings: Bella Swan/Harley Quinn/The Joker. Future pairings of other characters TBC**

* * *

Chapter three

Mid-morning Bella pulled the car to a stop that looked over a lake that she had come across in the town she was driving through. Bella had been driving pretty much nonstop for the last few days and she decide that she needed a break for a while and thought that the lake would be a good place to stop for a while. Bella was exhausted; she was frustrated with herself as she had no plan of action. She didn't know where to go, who to talk too. She sure as hell didn't know who to trust. She looked down at the disposable phone that was out and on the passenger's seat. She knew that she had to make the call she was scared of making but the truth was her mother deserved to know that she was alive and doing well, even if she didn't know the truth.

Bella sighed and picked up the phone. She took a couple of deep breaths in order to calm her nerves. She switched on the phone and dialled the number she knew by heart.

Bella continued to calm her nerves as waited for her mother to answer the phone.

" _Hello_ ," a feminine voice answered after the sixth ring.

Bella took a deep breath, "Hi mom,"

" _Bella is that you? Are you ok? Where are you? Are you safe?"_ Renee answered in a panicked voice down the phone.

"Yeah mom, it's me. I'm ok and I'm safe." Bella said calmly hoping she would calm her mother down. Bella was grateful to hear mom's voice and didn't release until now how much she truly missed her.

" _Thank god you are okay. I've been so worried about you I haven't heard from you in over a month."_ Renee answered. Bella could hear the relief in her mother's tone of voice.

Bella sighed, "I know mom, and I didn't mean to take this long to contact you."

" _Bella, I will admit that I am very disappointed that you took this long to ring me. Anything could have happened and I wouldn't have known about it."_ Renee said before sighing, _"But I am relieve and just so happy to hear from you."_

"I am sorry that I didn't get in touch with you a lot earlier and I understand that were upset with me. I'll try not to do it again."

" _That's all I ask. What have you been this whole month anyway?"_

"Just been doing some traveling, taking in the sights that America has to offer."

" _That is what I thought you were doing. When Charlie rung me and informed that you had taken off I had told that you probably just wanted to do some traveling. I will be honest he really didn't like that answer, he said that it wasn't something you would do."_

Bella started to slightly panic when she heard that Charlie had been in contact with Renee. Bella wondered what her now ex father had told her Renee. Bella no longer saw Charlie as her father after what had happened in Forks.

"You've heard from Charlie?" Bella said as she kept the tone of disgusted from her voice.

" _Of course I have. He is your father after all."_ Bella held back the snort of disgusted when Renee said that. Bella didn't want anything with that man.

Renee continued _, "He wanted me to know that you had left Forks and didn't leave any information about where you heading or what you were doing. He calls here very few days to see if I had heard from you at all. He's very worried about you. You should probably call him to let him know that you are okay."_

Bella cringed at the thought of talking to him; there was no way she was going to. It wouldn't a pretty conversation anyway. Bella thought it was best that she avoided it.

"It was irresponsible on my half. I should have left a noted or called you about what I was doing. It was a last minute decision and I really didn't have plan and it slipped my mind, all I could think about was getting away for a while. I am truly sorry though." Bella answered.

" _It really was foolish of you not to let us know. It was really out of character for you to make this kind of decision without talking to one of us."_

"I know mom, I just felt like getting away from Forks."

" _I don't understand why though. You had never mentioned about doing some sightseeing to me before."_ Renee asked

Bella had made decision not inform her mother about the real reason as to why she left Forks. She didn't want to drag her mother in it too; also she wasn't sure if her mother was in on it too.

Bella sighed, "As I said it was a last minute decision but also I felt that after the year I had, it was best for me to leave for some time."

" _Yeah I guess you right especially after what you went through it was probably for the best that you left. I know Forks held many memories for you both the good and the bad."_

Bella sighed in relief she was grateful that Renee could understand her reasoning for leaving so quickly without her know the real reason.

"Yeah I do, so can see why I had to leave."

" _I do, I do see why. Do you know what you are planning to do now or where you are heading?"_

"I haven't got a clue as to what I am planning to do or even where I am heading to."

" _What about college Bella? You should really attend a college."_ Renee asked

"I do plan to go to college mom, I just don't know when and what college I would like to go to."

" _Alright, as long as you are going to attend one at some point and you will let me once you have decided."_

"Of course, mom."

" _Good. Are you ok with money though? Did you need anything?"_

"I'm fine with money mom, and when I do run out I will find a job to earn money and no I don't need anything at this stage."

" _I am just so glad that you are okay. You are being safe aren't you?"_

"Yes mom I am being safe." Bella replied rolling her eyes.

" _That's good to hear, so what are you planning to do now."_

"I'm not sure I might take a couple days to rest before I hit the road again. Just need to decide where to head."

" _Letting the open road guide you then?"_ Renee chuckled.

"Pretty much," Bella smiled and lightly laughed with her mom.

" _Alright than, I'll let you go and rest but please don't take so long to contact me and to keep me updated. I don't want to worry about you."_

"I will mom; I will try and contact you next week if I can." Bella told her

" _I would like that. Love you and be safe."_ Renee replied sounding happy.

"Love you too, Bye." Bella said sadly

" _Bye and be safe."_ Renee said before hanging up the phone.

Bella sighed as she switched the phone off again. She hated lying to her mother but it was for the best and to keep her safe. Bella believed that she didn't know what the real reason as to her leaving. She wasn't surprised that Charlie didn't tell her. She was sure Renee would be upset and furious as to the Charlie was treating his daughter. She didn't know what Charlie and Jacob were capable of doing if other people knew the truth and she didn't want Renee in danger again.

Bella knew that Renee would be contacting Charlie right now that she had just spoken to her. Bella knew that Charlie would be doing everything possible to find her and force her back to Forks. Jacob would also be looking for her too unless Sam commanded him not to. But how long would that last for? How long would it be until Jacob snapped and ignored the command and start trying to chase her down? Bella knew that she was in danger now, and that she had to ditch the car. She was positive that Charlie would have traced her truck to the car yard on Seattle and most likely had her current cars details. She had to get a new car and get off the road as soon as possible but where would she go, where she could blend in and hide in plain sight. She needed to hide in a big city but which one. She needed to get to a public library so she could use the computers there so she could research and find somewhere for her to hide and hopefully find someone that could help her with new ID.

'It wasn't much of a plan but it was a start.' Bella thought to herself as she started up the engine of the car so she could head back into the town she just drove through in search of a car yard that sold cheap cars.

* * *

 **Later that same day in Forks,**

Leah's life had been completely turned upside down in the last year. It all started when she lost her fiancee, the man that she thought was deeply in love with her like she was with him but that wasn't the case. Had disappeared for a few weeks which had concerned her greatly but when Sam returned he had pulled Leah aside and told her that he didn't want to marry but also that he didn't want to be in a relationship with her anymore. Sam told her he no longer had any romanced feelings for her and it was for the best that they went their different ways. Leah was devastated and demanded to know why the sudden change. The only reply she got for him is that she wasn't right one for him. Leah wanted to know what he meant she wasn't right one for him, but Sam refused to go into detail with her and just walked away. It wasn't until a few days later after he had broken up with her that she find out that Sam been cheating on her with her own cousin Emily.

Leah could not believe that her own cousin had done that to her with the man Leah had thought was the one and were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Leah was deeply cut by their betrayal and to make matters worse is that the whole family including her parents supported Sam and Emily being together. It wasn't just her family that supported the new couple but the whole tribe.

Her own father had told her that their relationship was good for the tribe just like everyone else thought.

'Hello…what about me, your daughter, I'm the one they betrayed and dumped?" Leah wanted to scream at her father when he had told her this.

That hurt Leah the most, to know that her own family supported Sam and Emily being together, but why did everyone believe that them being a couple was good for the tribe. It was like they knew something that she didn't. That they were keeping a deep dark secret from her.

It was until two months ago that she got her answers when she shifted into a grey wolf. The council members and anyone who knew the tribes secrets where completely surprised including herself. They couldn't understand how Leah could shift since she was a female the tribe has always had male shifters only, how was it possible? Their history books held no information about female shifters. They were all stumped as to why Leah had shifted. After Leah had shifted she learnt the real reason as to why Sam broke up with her and ended up with her cousin. It was all because Sam had imprinted on Emily after Sam had shifted for the first time. Imprinting is basically finding their soulmate and that they were fated to be with each other. When Leah saw the imprinting through the pack mind she was made to understand that there wasn't any way to stop it or fight it. The imprint wouldn't allow it and that it wasn't Sam's or Emily fault. Just because Leah understood it didn't mean that she liked it.

With her being a wolf now has caused more problems than she had before she shifted especially within the pack. None of the others liked Leah being in the pack. Some went as far as thinking that she was an abomination to the pack, that the wolf gene was only meant for the males of the tribe not females.

Leah had heard most of them think through the pack mind every time she shifted into wolf form. It truly sickened her every time she heard them think this. It had gotten to the point where she would try and avoid shifting. It got to the point where they have all shunned Leah because she is female and didn't help that Sam didn't stop this behavior since he was the Alpha of the pack.

The behavior of the pack has gotten worse over the last few weeks especially Jacob. They had all seen what happened to Jacob after he attacked and tried to rape Bella. Leah supported Bella and what she did to Jacob and told him she would have done the same if she had been in Bella's shoes. Of course that statement didn't sit well with Jacob nor did it with others of the pack that supported Jacob. It made Leah sick to her stomach that they all encouraged and supported his behavior.

Now that Bella has disappeared and with no one knowing where she has gone it has made Jacob extremely uncontrollable. It didn't help that every time he shifted his thoughts were disturbing and disgusting. Leah made a point never to shift when Jacob was in wolf form in order to avoid listening to his thoughts. What she had seen made her sick. He had the mind of a rapist, a monster, and all the others all agreed and supported him. At times she wished she knew all this before Bella had left because she would have left with her.

It was late afternoon as Leah walked through the woods, she needed to get away and clear her head. She sat down on a fallen log. She sat there for a few minutes until she caught several scents that had blown in her face. She immediately knew those scents and wondered why they were in the woods as well. She decided to track the scents to where they had come from. It wasn't long until she heard voices coming from further up. She stopped where she was hoping that they wouldn't hear her. She was grateful that the wind was blowing the other way so they couldn't pick up her scent.

She stood quietly in between the trees listening to the conversation that was taking place further up.

"Why did you ask us to meet you out here Jake?" Sam's voice asked

"So no one could hear us." Jake's voice drifted down to Leah.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk about that was so important that we had to do out here away from the tribe?" Sam asked

"I would like your permission to leave the Reservation and go hunt down Bella and return her to the tribe. It's been too long."

Leah gritted her teeth, she knew that Jacob was desperate to find Bella and bring her back.

"I know Jake and I agree with you, Bella needs to be found and brought back to the Reservation where she belongs. She is important to the tribe." Sam answered.

"Are we sure she is important to the tribe? We all know that she is no longer fully human and we have no idea what she is now." Jared voice asked

"That may be true that we don't know what she is but she's still important to the tribe. Bella will be a great asset to the tribe. Anyway once Jake claims Bella she will have no choice but to obey him and the rest of us no matter what she is." Sam replied with a hint of his Alpha tone coming through.

Leah shivered she didn't like the idea of Bella being forced to do something against her will. And she knew what Jacob would do to Bella once he had found her.

"So do I have your permission to go and find her?" Jacob asked, Leah could the smug tone in his voice knowing that Sam would agree with him.

"I will talk to the elders tonight and give you the answer afterwards." Sam said

"Thank you Sam. I would like to leave as soon as possible." Jacob said

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about because you wouldn't have asked us to meet out here if you were only asking for permission to find Bella?" Sam asked

"It's about Leah. I think I have a solution to deal with her." Jacob said.

Leah paled quickly when she heard this. She was scared and worried about what idea Jacob has come up with. With the way his mind works lately it is bound not to be good.

"Ok Jake, what is your solution to deal with Leah?"

"Well, what you need to do is put Leah in her place; teach her a lesson and what her position is in the pack." Jake said

"Mm and now would I do that? What is her place in the pack going to be?"

Jacob grinned, "Make her the pack's bitch, dominated her until she knows what her place is within the pack. A sex slave and toy for us to play with, to satisfy our desires. She is abomination to the pack and tribe this is properly the only thing she is useful for." Jacob told the pack.

Once Jacob had finished speaking the clearing was full silence. Leah paled in fear; she couldn't believe what Jacob had just suggested. She felt horrified and disgusted, she didn't want to become the pack's bitch, she just prayed that Sam and the rest pack don't agree. She could hear the heavy breathing of others as they all process Jacob's idea.

"I think it would a great fucking idea. I need a good fuck and I bet she's tight as hell. I am so down for this idea. Maybe that is why she shifted, to be the packs bitch." Paul agreed to Jacob.

Leah felt her stomach drop even further as she heard Paul's vile words come out of his mouth.

"Your idea does have merit and seeing none of the others have imprints, and we all have needs that need satisfying. And Paul maybe right, maybe that is why Leah shifted to be the pack's bitch." Sam agreed.

Tears leaked out of Leah's eyes. She was horrified that Sam was basically agreeing with Jake's idea. The she man she had loved was gone, she didn't recognize the man before her, he had changed and she didn't know how it was possible. The man she was with before he shifted would never agree with such an idea, actually none of them would. What happened to all of them? Did they all change because of shifting or because Jacobs mind poisoned them? Leah drowned out the rest of the conversation she didn't want to her the rest of the pack agreeing to Jacob's revolting idea. She had to come up with a plan. She knew she couldn't go the elders as none of them would support her including her own father. She knew how they all felt about her; she had seen the repulsive looks they had given her at every council meeting. They would more likely agree to Jacobs idea seeing as he is the rightful Alpha not Sam.

She had to run, and get far away from the Reservation as fast as possible but how? She can't leave in wolf form, Sam would order her to come back and tie her to the pack more tightly than before. That would mean she had to leave by car and sooner the better. Leah could hear the pack had finished talking and making their way out of the forest. Leah slowly creped backwards the way she came. She didn't want to alert the others that she was there. Once she knew she was at a safe distance she bolted out of the forest and made her to the house.

A few minutes later she arrived at the house to find it completely deserted which she was happy about. She went up to her bedroom, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down and get her emotions under control. She had been surprised with how her emotions were that she didn't shift but she was grateful that she hadn't. Once she had a better hold on her emotions she went to her closet and grabbed her back pack. She couldn't take much with her, like she wanted to but all she cared about was getting out of there. She made sure she had her ID and passport just in case. She went to her dresser and grabbed her secret stash of money that she had been saving. She had a few hundred dollars saved up she knew it wasn't enough but it was a start. She may have to find a job once she knew she was safe.

She put a few sets of clothing, her money and ID in her backpack and left her room and went down stairs. Went to the kitchen and grabbed some food and a couple bottles of water, to last her until she could go shopping. She couldn't hear anyone coming from the distance which was good for her. She grabbed her car keys and went to her car. She threw her bag in and jumped into the driver's seat. Leah allowed the tears to run down her cheeks as she drove away from the house, knowing that this would the last time that she would see it. There was no way she would return.

Leah had been driving for the last few hours, she had decided to head north to either Alaska or Canada she just didn't know which yet. Leah had thought about going to find Bella but she had no idea where to look, she could be anywhere. If Charlie and Jacob couldn't find her, than she had no chance of finding her. Leah decided that once she knew she was safe from the pack and had set up somewhere she would search for Bella, if it was only to see if she was alive and well.

Leah pulled into a clearing on the side of the road as her car was almost empty of petrol. She had decided on the way the she wouldn't full her car up and just drive it until it ran out so she could ditch the car and go on foot or hitchhike. Leah grabbed her bag and a blanket that she keep in the car and got out of her car. She left the car keys in the car and closed the door. She didn't care to what happened to the car as it had been a gift from her parents and she didn't want it anymore. She walked back to the road which was quiet and walked along the side of the road in the dark continuing up north.

Leah had been walking for the last few hours, she looked down at her watch and could see that it was almost ten pm, her body was tired and she knew she had to stop and rest for a bit before she continued on her trip. Leah wasn't looking forward to sleeping in the woods, she would have preferred a nice bed but she hadn't come across a town yet nor a motel since leaving her car. Leah sighed she hoped it was only for the one night. She walked into the woods that surround both sides of the road. She walked around for a few minutes looking for somewhere she could sleep and still be closed to the road. She found a small clearing between some trees that would do for the night. She sat down; she wrapped the blanket around her and opened her bag. She grabbed a bottle of water and something to eat. The food she had wasn't enough to full her up with and would have to make what she had last until she could get to a store to buy some. Once she had finished she placed her bag on the ground and laid her head on so she could use it as a pillow. Leah allowed herself to cry as she thought about everything she had lost. She had no family, no home, no friends she had nothing. She was alone with no idea about what she should do.

Leah had cried herself to sleep to only be woken up sometime later when she cried out in pain. The pain was excruciating, it felt like her whole body was on fire, that someone invisible was crushing her bones. Her body felt like it was being pulled in the direction she came from. She wanted to scream out in pain but she couldn't, somehow an invisible cord had wrapped itself around Leah throat cutting off her air supply and to stop her from screaming. Leah couldn't make sense of it as she tried removing the invisible cord with her hands. She gulped in as much air as she could as the cord slowly tightened around her throat. Her hands scraped her neck as she tries removing the cord that she couldn't feel with her hands. Tears leaked from her eyes as she continued to struggle, her body started to shake like she was going to shift.

Someone or something was trying to force her to shift. Leah didn't want to shift that would allow Sam to know where she were her location was.

Sam. could he be doing this to her? Could an Alpha really have that much power over their pack? Could it be the bonds that connect the wolf to the pack that he could he using on her?

" **Submit to me and return home. NOW!"** the voice commanded in her mind.

With that sentence Leah knew that it was Sam, he was using the bonds to force her to come home. Her wolf struggled against the command; it didn't want to obey the command.

" _No, I won't."_ Leah's inner wolf growled out

The Alpha wolf snarled in Leah's head, **"You will do as I command, that is an Alpha order."**

" _I won't obey you."_ Leah growled out.

" **As alpha I COMMAND you to return to the pack NOW."** The Alpha growled out louder.

The weight of the command got stronger. Leah could feel herself submitting to the Alpha.

" _I won't return to the pack. I want to be free of your vile, disgusting pack. You are a disgrace to the wolf spirits."_

The Alpha growled menacing, **"You are the one that is a disgrace to the pack and the tribe, and once I have claimed your flesh you will learn your place in this pack. NOW SUBMIT TO ME BITCH."**

" _I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOU. YOU ARE NOT MY ALPHA."_ Leah roared in her mind at the Alpha as she continued to fight against the bond which was starting to weaken.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING WHORE? SUBMIT TO ME NOW OR I'LL FUCKING RIP YOU INTO PIECES."** The weakened voice of the Alpha screamed.

Leah knew that the bond was starting break as she continued to fight it, _"I will never SUBMIT to you. I am my own wolf."_

" **This cannot be happening I am Alpha and you have to obey Me."** the weakened voice of the Alpha. Leah knew she was about to break to the bond to Sam and the others.

" _YOU are NOT my Alpha and you will never be again. Go to hell you bastard."_ Leah shouted at the Alpha, Leah knew she had won as she felt the bond snapped, the Alpha no longer had any control over her. Her wolf was a lot stronger than Sam's now. It was like Leah had become the Alpha now.

" **NO… when I find you, I will kill you."** Sam's voiced drifted away as the bond broke.

The pain Leah had been going through stopped once the bond broke. The cord that was around her neck vanished and she could breathe properly again. She couldn't believe it she had just fought Sam with the pack's bond and actually won against the Alpha. She was free of the pack. She could now shift without the pack knowing where she was through the pack mind. But she knew that Sam would order one of the boys from the pack to try and hunt her down. She knew that Sam would want her dead now not alive. She needed to leave the area immediately she had been there too long. She didn't know if Sam was able to get her location through the bond or not and she wasn't going to risk it by staying where she was.

Leah quickly decided that she wouldn't shift just yet but to wait a few days just on the safe side. She packed up her things and continued on her journey. Hopefully she will be able to find somewhere to stay for a while and start her new life in peace.

* * *

 **The next morning in Forks.**

It was early the next morning, by now everyone in on the secret knows that Leah has left and has disappeared. The elders were worried about how Leah was able to break the pack bond and disobeyed Sam who was Alpha. They had spent the night going over the tribe's records to see if they were able to provide an answer to how it was done. A storm had rolled in overnight. The wind howled around the hall, they all could hear the thunder that was right above them, the lighting flashed brightly outside around them. Some of the elder tribe members believed that the spirits are angry with them and with Leah. That the storm was their way showing their displeasure of the wolf pack. Some feared that the storm would continue until Leah was brought back to the pack or that she was killed for disgracing the tribe.

Sam was still shaken by how powerful Leah was in order to break the pack bond. He had never felt such power and it shook him to the core. He worried that one of the boys from the pack might be able to break away the same way as Leah did and that scared him. He was leader the Alpha and no one should have the ability to break away. His inner wolf was furious and wanted to hunt the bitch down and teach her a lesson, that he was the alpha and no one could break away from the pack. He was going to kill Leah if she didn't resubmit to the pack. A slow, painful death.

Sam watched as Jacob mutter to himself quietly in the corner away from everyone else. He couldn't hear what he was saying but he had fair idea what he could be saying. Sam knew that that he was angry. He had been given permission from the elders that he could leave the reservation to try and locate Bella but that was before they realized that Leah had left. When the elders learnt that Leah had left they rescinded their permission until Leah was brought back. They didn't want to short of anymore wolves especially since the tribe would be left unprotected.

Jacob didn't take their decision to well, he has been furious since he was told. Everyone had been keeping clear of him knowing that he was dangerous at the present time and no one was able to calm him down. He should be out there looking for Bella, he didn't care that Leah was able to pull away from the tribe. Good riddance, the pack and the tribe are better off without her. But no the others didn't see this as a good thing, they want her brought back to face punishment for disobeying the Alpha.

Jacob was about to head over to the elders and ask them to reconsider their decision and allow him to leave, when his phone started ringing.

"Hello," Jacob answered without looking at the caller ID.

" _Jake, its Charlie."_

"Hey Charlie, what can I do for you?" Jacob asked wondering why the Chief of police was ringing him.

" _I just wanted to tell you that Renee called me yesterday to inform me that she had spoken to Bella."_ Charlie said over the phone

"She spoke to Bella? Did she say where she was?" Jacob asked quickly. He wanted to know if Bella had told her mother about where she was.

Jacob heard Charlie sigh over the phone, _"Yeah she spoke to Bella yesterday, but sadly Bella didn't slip of her location to her mother."_

Jacob growled not happy with that answer, "Are you serious?"

" _Yeah I am. Renee tried to get Bella to tell her but she wouldn't."_

"Sounds like Bella was being careful." Jacob replied as he started to pace in a circle.

" _It does and it really doesn't surprise me. Renee did say that she should get a phone call from Bella next week sometime so hopefully she may get a location."_

"I don't think I can sit around for another week on the off chance we get a location, I should be out there looking for her now. We both know Bella won't tell her mother where she is." Jacob told him

" _I thought you were planning to ask for permission to leave."_

"I did get permission to leave but they withdrew it once they learnt Leah had left."

" _Leah has disappeared?"_ Charlie asked in concern.

"Yeah and no one knows where she is." Jacob replied still angry at Leah, it was her fault that he can't leave.

Charlie hummed before answering, _"What is everyone planning to do? Do her parents want to file a missing persons report?"_

"Not sure at this stage. I think there were talks about organizing a search party but that's about all, I doubt her parents want to head in the direction of filing a missing persons report just yet."

" _Well, Leah is an adult so it might for the best that they wait a week or so before they file it just to see what happens. She may be back in a few days."_ Charlie replied.

Jacob doubt that Leah would return to the tribe, "Yeah properly."

" _OK, so what are you planning to do now?"_

"I am going to see if I can get them to reconsider allowing me to leave."

" _Alright, let me know how that goes."_

"Will do Charlie, also thanks for updating me."

" _All good kid, catch up with you later."_ Charlie said down the phone.

"Talk to you later," Jacob said hanging up the phone

Jacob pocketed his phone before looking over to the elders. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and made his way over to the elders, he was going to ask again and hopefully get them to reconsider and allow him to leave if not he will have to come with a plan that would allow him to.

* * *

 **AN: that's it for this chapter, I apologize that there was no Joker and Harley in this chapter but they will be in the next one. Just need to get this one out. Maybe next chapter Bella will get to meet the King and Queen of Gotham?**

 **Now Leah does have a big part to play in this story so this won't be the last that we see of her.**

 **Who do you think Leah should imprint on?**

 **Now the Cullen's won't make appearance for some time but then again that could change as the story gets further along.**

 **I have no plans made yet to bring in the Volturi but doesn't mean that I could change that. There will be another coven that will be in this story though. Any guess who?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think?**

 **Once again I do realize that all the characters are very OOC in this story, but for now that is how I want the characters, I wanted to show different sides of them.**

 **I would love to know what you think about these questions. I am opened to any ideas and suggestions. So Please leave a review, feedback or any ideas are welcomed but please no story hating or flames.**


End file.
